Lucia (MA)
Lucia (ルラ Rura) is a bachelorette in Pretty Country: Magical Academy. Lucia seems to be shy, so it's a little hard to know what she says, but knows a lot about something related to art. Lucia works in the Library inside Miracle Hills Academy, and just like the place she works at. Very quiet, as Lucia also tends to trail off whenever she says something. Lucia loves books and will appreciate the player if they read in Library. She also wishes to travel the world one day. The rival for Lucia's affection is Mario. If the two end up getting married, Lucia will live at Mr. Roger's House. 'Gifts' 'Heart Events' Purple Flower Event (Gift) *Outside the player's home *Lucia at a Purple Flower or higher Exit your house in the morning and you will see Lucia standing there. The following conversation will take place... Lucia: "Good morning..." (Pulls out a Yarn) "Um... this is a yarn from my silkworm pet. If you want it, it's yours." Blue Flower Event (Another Gift) *Outside the player's home *Lucia at a Blue Flower or higher *Have seen the Purple Flower Event Exit your house in the morning and you will see Lucia standing there for another gift. The following conversation will take place... "Good morning. This... is from my home-made cooking. D-Do you want it...?" Dark Blue Flower Event (Date) *Lucia at a Dark Blue Flower or higher *Have seen the Blue Flower Event and already gave her a Rosary of Love Upon waking up in the morning, a phone call will automatically beep in which Lucia calls the player if he is free for date. Be sure to show up on the beach by 16:00. (Beep) "Hello. It's me, Lucia." "Um, Name...?" "Would you join me for some tea today?" "I... I'll make some snacks.♥" "Meet me at 16:00." "Goodbye..." At the date... "Um... I'm sorry to kept you waiting. I baked a Conchiglie Pasta. Do you... like them?" Yellow Flower Event (Confession) *Lucia at a Yellow Flower or higher *Have seen all of the previous Heart Events Upon waking up in the morning, a phone call will automatically beep in which Lucia calls the player that she wants to confess her love for one. Be sure to show up by the Town Plaza at 16:00. (Beep) "Hello, it's Lucia again." "Um, Name...? Do you have some time today?" "I... would like to talk to you." "Meet me at 16:00." "I'll be waiting..." By the tree at Town Plaza... "Um... there's... something I wanted to tell you. I... I'm not sure how to put this, but I want you to know something. I... I I like you, Name..." Blurb: Did Lucia thought she really like you? What will you say? 'Rival Events' 1 Heart Friends *At the school library *8:00 to 10:00 *Not on Saturday or Sunday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Mario (Boy Player) or Lucia (Girl Player) at a Purple Flower ONLY Lucia: Are you looking for something? Mario: !'' Eek! Y-you startled me! '''Lucia:' Oh my... I'm sorry. If you're looking for a book, I'll help... Mario: Well, actually... a science book... Lucia: Now, let's see... I don't think science manual would work for a short child... Mario: ? Lucia: I'm sorry, our selection isn't good right now... (Shocked) Mario: Aaaargh! (Runs angrily) Don't come any closer! Lucia: (Bows) I'm sorry... Mario: I don't get along with quiet and polite girls. I get nervous, so I don't know what to say... Well, see you... Lucia: (Bows nervously) Come back again... 2 Hearts Date *Go to bed at 20:00 or later *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Mario (Boy Player) or Lucia (Girl Player) has 2 Hearts ONLY When the player wakes up, Mario wants to take Lucia on a date. If the player accepts, he will ask her to go out together on the mountaintop. If the player rejects, there is no change but Mario will be okay. This same event happens reversely if the player is female. 3 Hearts Untold Love *Go to bed at 20:00 or later *6:00 to 7:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Mario (Boy Player) or Lucia (Girl Player) has 3 Hearts ONLY If the player is male and upon leaving his house in the morning, Mario will ask about his relationship with Lucia. Because we are friends, he asks for the player's advice. Encouraging Mario will make him relieved, and you can continue to work towards the couple's relationship. But if the player wants to marry Michelle himself, discourage him. This same event happens reversely if the person is playing as a female character. 4 Hearts Proposal *Go to bed at 20:00 or later *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Mario (Boy Player) or Lucia (Girl Player) has 4 Hearts ONLY Lucia: Mario, I'm sorry about what happened last time you did to me. Now here's a little something special. Mario: Let's go somewhere more private. (At the mountaintop) Mario: ...Man, isn't it usually the guy's job to do this proposing thing? I was planning to give you that, Michelle... Lucia: Ok, go for it! Mario: But anywho, are you sure that you want to marry me? Lucia: Marry you! A thousand times yes! Mario: Thanks! I'm so happy I could dance! My heart is racing! Lucia: I guess it's now or never... You see, I have something important to ask: When is the wedding? Mario: About one week later, isn't it? The sooner the better! Lucia: Everything went great. Let's talk again soon... Mario: Let's be happy! (The two blushes) 'Rival Marriage' A dream will occur upon going to bed on the 6th day, in which Mario and Michelle will ask that the player must attend their wedding. The date will be mentioned, as well as time. Wedding ceremony always at 10:00. On the wedding date, walk into school auditorium to see Martin and Felicia's wedding. It is very similar to the player's wedding. Most townspeople will be attending. All the player does is sit back and watch as a guest of their wedding. After the event is over, players will be transported inside their House. Child 30 days after any rival couple are married, the two pairing will enter the player's dream announcing that Lucia is pregnant. In Pretty Country universe, the female side of Rival Couple will only be pregnant for 5 days and then the couple appear at the player's dream again, telling that they will have a child. For Mario and Lucia, the two will have a son named Vio. 'Trivia' *She has the same romanized name as Lucia Midorikaze from Story of World (anime), but different Japanese characters. Category:Characters Category:Pretty Country: Magical Academy characters Category:Bachelorettes Category:Females